Running Scared
by Irishelf
Summary: Star and Raven left the Titans 5years ago, one carrying a secret that could change the life of another Titan forever. The other running from the betrayl of a true love. What happens when they come face to face with the very thing they've been running from
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** As much as my co-author and I wish it we do not own Teen Titans. Because if I did own it I wouldn't owe my little brother $5. Sad but true. So there will be no use, plus all you get is junk I own nothing worth wile so you'll just waste your money on a lawyer. Does everyone understand? Good.

Ok like I said before I have a co-author, which is vampiricauthor. The story is set up so that every other chapter is the other person writing, with the exception of the prologue and the first chapter, which I wrote.

Pairings: Rob/Star, B.B/Rae, and Cy/Bumble Bee. These are the main pairing but there **are others.**

**Prologue:**

**Star heard a loud thumping sound before she saw the small body curled in a ball. She watched as the little leg gave a powerful kick. The image of the little body disappeared but was promptly replaced by one of Raven. Just before waking up Star heard a small voice " Mommy" it whispered. **

**Star sat up in bed her eyes wide her red hair tumbled around her face and shoulders. She sat there for what seemed like forever but were really mere moments taking in the shocking information. But as much as she tried and no matter how long she sat there it still didn't seem possible. Star knew it wouldn't truly seem real until she said it out loud. Taking a deep breath before "Ravens pregnant" a smile slowly creeped across Stars face. She knew her friend was about four or five months pregnant. Yet she didn't even look it she looked to have only gained a few pounds although this did explain the sudden mood swings. Still no one would have known for at least another month or so if it weren't for Stars vision. Which were unique to her people, in fact every Tameranian had such visions when they or someone close to them where pregnant. Star let out a sudden spurt of laughter as her thoughts turned to the father of the child who could only be her friend and fellow Titans member Beast Boy or B.B for short. (A/N: Just so where clear THERE WILL BE NO ROBIN/RAE IN ANY WAY it's just creepy and wrong) Star** **was sure that her green friend had no clue he was soon to be a father. Beast boy sucked at lying so there was no way he'd been lying for any amount of time without drawing attention to himself and the lie. The real question was why hadn't Rae told him yet****, sure B.B would be shocked at first but soon as he was over the shock he'd be thrilled. Star was sure of it. Well I'll just ask her tomorrow she'll probably be grateful to have someone to talk to, Star thought as she flopped down on the bed. Her final thoughts as she drifted back to sleep where of her friends and what great parents they'd make.**

**Star woke early the next morning around 6:30; she walked into the bathroom door with a sleepy yawn. She was about to knock when she heard the sound of someone throwing up. Star was pretty sure it was Raven in there suffering from a bout of morning sickness. Giving the door a light knock, before talking through the door **

"**Raven is that you?" "Yeah****." " You ok?" Stars question was followed by a pause the only sound heard was Ravens heaving on the other side of the door. "Yeah Star I'm fine. I'll be out in a sec." " No that's ok I'll just use the bathroom in Robins room it will do him good to have to share for once anyway." Star assured her friend before walking off toward her boyfriend of 2 years room. She quickly used the bathroom and was walking out; when Star looked over at the only boy she had ever loved. Robin had kicked the heavier covers off, leaving the silky green sheets as his only covering. Which was only covering his lower body and only from his hips to his thighs. Everything else was completely naked for Star to ogle. Star really did love his body with all his muscles. Smiling down at the sleeping boy wonder Star leaned over him and lightly brushed her lips over his. She stood up and started to turn and walk away when an arm shot out to wrap around her waist. The arm pulled her back to the bed, where she tumbled across Robin's stomach. "Hi." Robin said with a sleepy grin. Star smiled at him, "What do you think your doing in my room Star?" he asked. " And to think last night you where more then happy to have me here guess a lot can change in six hours." Star teased him. "You know what I mean Star." he said giving her a playful whack on her butt. " Raven's using the other bathroom and I really had to pee so I just came to use yours that's all." Star explained. " Sorry if I wake you." she added quickly. " That's ok I should probably get up anyway." Stars mind flashed back to Raven in the bathroom. "No!" she practically screamed. Robin gave her a look that said he thought she was insane. " What I mean is you look really tired, go back to sleep," Star said trying to sooth Robin suspicions. Robin just nodded his agreement despite his look of curiosity he laid back down and went fell back to sleep soon after Star departed. **

**Star walked into the Kitchen to find Rae making a cup of tea and eating toast. "How you feeling Rae?" "Still a little queasy but I'll be ok." Star walked over and opened the cabinet above the stove; she grabbed a box of saltines before shutting it once more and walking back to Raven. " These should help settle your stomach, so how long have you had morning sickness?" Raven froze, her teacup poised at her lips. She slowly lowered the cup and turned to face Star. "How did you know?" " I think the real questioned is why doesn't B.B know?" Star watched as a blush slowly rose on her friend's face. " I don't know how to tell him, how do you tell a guy whose only 19 and doesn't have a care in the world that he's about to be a father?" Star thought Raven was being a little unfair in thinking that just because B.B was a guy he wouldn't see his own child as anything other then a burden. " Star how did you know?" Rae asked realizing her friend had failed to answer the first time. " I saw the baby in a dream." Star said simply. " What did it look like?" It was then that Star truly realized how unique her friend was to be told such a thing and just except that Star had seen the babe in a dream. "** **He was perfect just as he should be." Star assured her friend. " He****, I'm having a boy?" "Yes". Star and Raven continued to discuses the baby until the guys started to walk in.**

**Later that night Star was coming back from getting a new pair of boots. She went to Robin's room to show them off to him. As she reached his door she heard a soft moan coming from the room. The door was opened just crack so Star took a peak not wanting to surprise Robin if he was busy. And boy was he ever busy thought Star bitterly as she looked over on the bed to see none other then Kitten laying on it with Robin leaning over her, Kittens face cradled in Robins hands. It was then that the bottom fell out of Star's world.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: life goes on.

Star shook her head free of the vial memory of five years ago. That night was Stars and Ravens last time in the tower. They now live in a nice apartment in Jump City. Things had really changed for them both. No longer super heroes, Raven was currently working on her PHD in psychology. Star was now working as a veterinary assistant. For the most part they were both happy, except when their thoughts lingered on the past too much.

Star looked around. "Oh no! Where has he gotten to now?" star muttered under her breath.

She tried to catch a glance of Raven's little boy.

Zander had been a consistent scare of amusement for them, since he was born on may 3rd 2010. Now at age four, Zander had gotten into a nasty habit of wandering off.

Finally catching site of the emerald green hair, she moved over to the spot just as she was able to catch site of the little body as it slammed into somebody's leg.

Star rushed over to see if the little boy was ok. She was almost there when she heard the familiar voice.

"Watch where you're going."

"Terra, its a little kid for gods sake."

"So Beastboy he still ran into her."

"Yeah but she's ten times his size Kitten. And he's hurt."

"Well if the little brats parents would keep a leash on him Robin this wouldn't happen."

Zander whimpers of pain brought Star back to earth.

"Oh stop crying! God, he looks like you Beastboy." Terra said.

"She's right Bb." Cy said taking his hand off bumblebee's shoulder.

"Oh would someone please just shut him up before I gag him?"

"Kitten you touch him and you'll be learning to fly the hard way!" star watched as all three heads shot up, all their mouths dropped open.

Star ignored them and knelt down by the crying little boy.

"I…I hurt aunt Star." Zander sniffled.

"I know sweetie, maybe you won't wander off next time." Star picked up the little boy and settled him on her hip.

"So star you went and had a little brat of your own did you?" kitten said with acid sweetness.

"Yeah that's why he called me aunt Star." Star replied sarcastically.

"Well aren't we the high and mighty witch." Terra said.

Just then Zander wriggled out of stars arms. The little boy walked right up to terra and kicked her in the shin.

"Owww, why you little.."

Cy and Bee started to laugh.

"Don't call my Star a witch."

"Zander, don't."

Kitten opened her mouth to make another insult but Robin beat her to it.

"So Star how have you been?"

"Fine."

Beastboy's eyes were focused on Zander and hadn't said a word since his friend's comment about how much Zander looked like him. And the little boy did. His eyes, skin, hair even the determined little t of his little chin.

"Star, who's his mother?" Panic ran across star's face. "That's none of your business Beastboy." She said not looking him in the face.

Seeing his friend distress over Star's answer Robin knelt down by the little boy.

"What's your name little guy?"

"My name's Zander Matthew Logan."

Star went to race to the little boy knowing full well that Bb wouldn't only recognize his own last name, but Matthew was his fathers' name.

Kitten grabbed her. "Let go kitten."

Zander went to run to Star but Terra grabbed him.

"What's your mom's name?"

"Let me go!" but she didn't.

"Let him go Terra, or you'll regret it." Star warned.

"Terra do as Star says." Bb and robin told her.

"No way!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Go ahead Zander."

A minute later terra was on her back trapped under a baby elephant. In one swoop of his trunk Zander sent Kitten flying.

"Come here Zander and change back." He did as he was told.

"He's mine isn't he? Raven's his mother isn't she?"

"I think you should come with me. Robin you too."

"were coming too." Terra and kitten said.

"No you're not." Robin said. "Cy take them home please."

"Yeah, sure. Good luck Bb." They walked over to stars car.

Star drove off five minutes later after securing Zander in his car seat. An hour later they pulled in front of the apartment complex and walked up the steps.

"Raven were home!" star called when they walked in.

"Hey Star. Did Zander walk off again? You sound upset." Raven called from the kitchen.

"Mommy! Someone named Terra and Kitten were being mean to aunt Star."

"Star what's he talking abou…."

Star watched her friend freeze as she walked out of the kitchen and came face to face with her past. Star couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Bb who was looking very angry and hurt. As stars gaze looked back and forth between the two she knew this was going to get ugly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the truth comes out.

(Ravens' P.O.V.)

I came out of the kitchen and stopped dead. There stood Beastboy, Robin, and Starfire. I didn't know what to say. What could you say to someone you haven't seen in five years who is also the father of your child? "Hey raven" beastboy said. There was a hint of sadness and anger in his voice. Star looked from me to Bb.

"Zander, Robin. How about we go in the kitchen and let these two talk?"

Zander smiled at me and ran after Star and Robin, who were already in the kitchen. "Hey." I answered. There was a short awkward pause before either of us spoke.

"I'm his father aren't I?"

"Yes. Your Zander's father." I said, looking at him. He was looking at the floor, biting his lower lip.

"Let's go in the other room." I said.

He looked up and followed me into the living room. I sighed. "so, you're with Terra?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"When did you two start dating?"

"About two years after you left."

"So, I'm guessing Cyborg found the antidote?"

"Yeah He did. Raven, this is going to sound stupid.. why did you leave the tower without telling me?"

I sighed again and looked at the floor. "I didn't know how to tell you, and Star found Robin with Kitten so we left." I said.

There was no other way to explain it. I felt terrible. And I knew I had to tell Zander that Beastboy was his father sooner or later.

"Does Zander know that I'm his father?" he asked me.

I looked up. He was looking down at his hands. He looked really hurt, and I felt worse. The truth was, Zander thought his father lived in Africa.

"No." I said looking back down at the floor.

"How are we going to tell him?" he asked.

I looked up and we finally made eye contact. His emerald green eyes were sparkling.

"I don't know how to tell him. But what are we going to do?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I mean, that once he finds out you're his father he's going to want to spend a lot of time with you. And I don't want him anywhere near Terra."

He opened his mouth to defend her, but was cut off by Zander.

"Mommy, how long are you going to talk?" he asked me, crawling on the couch.

"Zander, I need to talk with Beastboy. And you need to go back in the kitchen with aunt Star and Robin." I said sweetly, giving Zander a faint smile.

"But all they're doing is talking too!" he whined.

I sighed. "Then go up to your room and watch TV." I said, knowing that it would distract him for at least ten minutes. He smiled and ran to his room. I turned back to Beastboy who was smiling slightly.

"He's just like you, you know?" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"He's constantly telling jokes, he's impatient, he loves tofu, and he asks tons of questions." I said smirking. He rolled his eyes.

"So, how are we going to tell Zander?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't know how to tell him. What do you think?"

He thought for a moment. "Why don't we just tell him?"

"Yeah, 'hey Zander. Beastboy's your father.' He's going to have so many questions…"

"Raven, let's just tell him! So what if he has questions?"

I sighed. "Ok. Let's tell him."

"Now? Or…."

"Um.. no let's tell him when we're done talking." I said. "Okay?"

He looked back at the floor for a moment and raised his eyebrow.

"Why don't you want Zander hanging around Terra?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'Took him long enough' I thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Robin followed Star and the little boy into the kitchen. He was having a hard time imagining Beastboy as someone's dad. Robin couldn't help but smile as he watched Star with the little boy.

"Do you want your apple juice and gram crackers?"

The little boy Zander gave Star a big smile on his face as he nodded his head. When Star was at the fridge getting his juice he came over to stand in front of Robin.

Zander tilted his head to the side then looked at Star and said,

"They look different from the pictures."

"Pictures?" robin asked.

"In the picture book in my room. Do you really know Batman?" Zander asked as he sat on the chair and started to eat his snack.

Robin smiled. "Sure do."

"Aunt Star said you did but I thought you were just trying to show off like Joe does. Him and Mike always show off in front of aunt Star and mommy."

Robin looked at Star and raised an eyebrow. "What picture book Star?"

Star blushed. Robin forgot how cute she looked when she blushed.

"Just some pictures of the team."

"What kind of pictures?"

It was Zander who answered. "There's one in there of the big guy that was with you. He's wearing a pink tutu and he's holding a rubber chicken around that Beastboy person's neck."

Robin laughed and remembered that day when they reinitiated Cyborg after he joined the hive.

"Star, why did you…."

"Like you don't know."

"I don't"

"Come on Robin. Think about it."

"I remember that day. I don't have a clue."

"You honestly don't know?"

"Yes!" star looked over at the table only to find Zander gone. Checking the main room they both saw him run upstairs. Going back into the kitchen Robin looked back over at Star.

"So."

"Well if you really don't know ask Kitten. Maybe she'll know."

Robin was still confused. "What? Why would Kitten know?"

"Think about the night I left."

Robin thought back to that night 5 years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_He'd been sitting on his bed waiting for Star to come in and talk with him. (A/n. More kissing than talking). It had become a routine with them. They sat in each other's rooms and talked about their day. _

_The door had opened but it hadn't been Star that entered the room, but Kitten. She had been upset. _

_In the process of calming her down he had somehow ended up beneath her. _

_Her hands were under his shirt and they kissed. It hadn't lasted long his first thought was that it hadn't been anywhere near as good as kissing Star. (A/n. Aw.)_

_Robin had spent the rest of the night comforting her. Star had never come at least he thought she never came._

_The next day he'd gone into her room, everything was gone, Star had left. Bb informed him Raven had too, only leaving a note that both girls had signed._

_-End flashback-_

A look of understanding and then horror came over Robin's face.

"That's why you left because you saw me with Kitten."

"Yes Robin that's why I left, because when I saw you and Kitten together my heart shattered. I felt like I couldn't breathe. And I knew that every time I looked at you I would feel that way."

"So you just leave. Don't even give me a chance to explain."

"Yes Robin. I was hurt and felt like someone had just ripped my heart from my chest. So when Raven said we should leave I said yes."

"Thanks so much for your confidence in me Star." Robin said in a hurt voice. "It shows you were never in love. Or you would have stayed and fought."

"Don't talk to me about fighting. Did you even look for me? Or did you run to Kitten for comfort?" star said the last part bitterly.

When Robin didn't meet her eyes, Star knew she had her answer.

"I guess she was really good comfort since I seem to remember an engagement ring on her finger."

Robin looked up at this. "No. What you saw was a promise ring."

Robin really wished he hadn't said that. Star also had a promise ring.

_-Flashback-_

_5 years 6 months ago.. _

_Robin walked up on the roof and saw the person he had been looking for. Star was sitting on the ledge. Robin walked over and put his arm around her waist. _

_"Hey baby. Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah Robin, I'm ok. Just do me a favor and never die for any amount of time ever again."_

_"You got it. Here I've got something for you."_

_Robin pulled out a ring with a heart shaped stone in it. Half the heart was ruby and half was emerald._

_"it's a promise ring. I promise that you and I will always be together. No matter what."_

_-end flashback-_

Robin shook his head. But before he could form a response Star interrupted his thoughts.

"Guess promises easily made are easily broken. Besides, it doesn't matter Robin it was a long time ago." Star said.

Despite her forgiving words Robin saw the hurt in her eyes. ((A/n. I know you all are upset. You thought Robin was in trouble, its not over yet!))

"Look Star, I'm really sorry about what happened between us."

Star gave a sad smile. Robin heard her say something in her own language.

"What?"

"Just a belief of my people. It means to live alone is to truly live in death and darkness. I'm not sorry. You Robin, were my first love."

Before Robin could say something they heard Beastboy yell from the living room.

"What did you tell him!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"What did you tell him!"

Robin and Starfire looked at each other and ran into the living room. Beastboy was staring at Raven with his eyebrow raised. He was obviously angry, because he rarely yelled.

"You heard me." raven snapped back.

"No, I don't think I did." He said.

"What is going on here!" robin said, standing in between the two.

"Robin, stay out of this!" Beastboy said, glaring at his friend. "This has nothing to do with you."

Robin glared right back at him. "Well, now it does. What's going on?" he asked again.

Star walked behind Robin, and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her. She gave him a faint smile and he calmed down a little bit.

"Beastboy, Raven, please tell us what's going on." Star said quietly.

Beastboy shook his head and stood up. Without saying anything he walked over to the door and left the apartment. Robin looked at star and Raven. "I'll go after him." He said. And with that, Robin ran after Beastboy.

Starfire looked at Raven and sat down next to her. "What was that about?" she asked. Raven looked at the floor.

"I told him that Zander thinks he lives in Africa, and that he has no idea that Beastboy's his father." She said, looking at her friend.

A look of understanding came over Star's face.

"I wish I hadn't of told him that." Raven said, looking back at the floor. "He's not going to listen to me now."

Starfire put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do not worry. Robin will calm him down and bring him back. Even if Robin is being a clorbag." She said.

Raven laughed. Star had called Beastboy a clorbag back when they were living in the tower. Back when they were a team.

_-flashback-_

_Beastboy was in the form of a buffalo, stretching out a rubber band trying to latch it onto a hook. He finally got it on and regained human form. He bent down and picked up a big balloon filled with oil._

_"this is going to be so sweet." He said laughing._

_Raven came up behind him and asked, "What are you doing?"_

_Raven startled him and he nearly dropped the balloon. He freaked out and tried to catch the balloon before it fell to the ground. He finally got a hold of it and turned back to Raven._

_"Please tell me this isn't another ridiculous prank." She said_

_"Okay. It's not a ridiculous prank. It's a brilliant one!" he said smiling._

_Raven rolled her eyes and prepared to hear the explanation. He laughed and a mischievous smile came across his face._

_"All right, check it out. 'Member how Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days? Well, sister, its payback time. I give you…the Beast Boy Insta-Lube 9000 See, when Chrome-Dome steps around the corner, his foot tugs the string. The string trips the lever…the lever releases the mother of all rubber bands…which sends a balloon-load of motor oil flying right at him, and BOOSH!" Beastboy said smirking._

_"You're a genius." Raven said sarcastically._

_"It's just a little good clean dirty fun." He said shrugging his shoulders._

_He perked his ears up, and heard footsteps coming down the hall._

_"Here he comes."_

_He hid around the corner-leaving raven standing there with her eyebrow raised. A second later he came back and took raven with him._

_"Whoa! I do not think—" raven started._

_"Shhh!" Beastboy said._

_"But what if—" raven started._

_Beast Boy interrupted her. "Shhh!"_

_There was a long silence, and then.._

_"Why are we hiding?" Cyborg whispered._

_"Shhh!" bb said._

_His eyes went as wide as saucers one he realized it was Cyborg. he flipped out for a second, pointing a finger at him. Cyborg was hunched behind both of them._

_"Cyborg! You can't be Cyborg!" Beastboy said, still pointing at his friend._

_"I can't?" Cyborg asked confused._

_Beastboy pointed from Cyborg to the hallway._

_"If you're you, then who's…?" he started then trailed off._

_Footsteps echoed through the hall and al three looked out. A violet boot stepped on the string and released the balloon. Beast Boy jumped out in a desperate attempt to stop the balloon._

_"NOOOOOOOO!" Beastboy said._

_"Eek!" was all Star could say, before the balloon hit her in the face, knocking her to the ground._

_"Starfire!" Beastboy said running up to her_

_She propped herself up on her hands. Cyborg and Raven came running over._

_"You okay?" Cyborg asked._

_"This is punishment? I did something wrong?" Starfire asked, puzzled._

_"You didn't. He did." Raven said pointing to Beastboy._

_Beast Boy, gave her a sheepish grin._

_"Star! It was…you weren't supposed to…" he started._

_He stopped for a moment, trying to think of something to say._

_"I didn't…" he trailed off and laughed lightly._

_"Just remember to change that oil every three thousand miles."_

_He tried to laugh again, but Starfire stood up and stood over him._

_"On my planet, we have a name for those who do such terrible things. You are a…a…CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!" she said, getting louder and louder until she screamed the last two words at him._

_-end flashback-_

Ravens laughter faded and she looked back to the floor. She knew that those days were over and that they would never be able to turn back time and re-live them.

Star put her hand back on her friends' shoulder. "Don't worry raven, things will get better." She said, sensing ravens' distress

Raven looked back at star. "I hope so Star. I really do." She said, with a sad smile.

Meanwhile:

Robin quickly followed Beastboy out the door, leaving the two girls there in the living room.

"Beastboy!" he yelled.

The green changeling was already halfway down the sidewalk. Beastboy stopped when Robin yelled his name. Robin ran to catch up with him, and they started walking again.

"So, what was that about?" robin asked, again.

Beastboy sighed and looked at the sidewalk. "Zander doesn't even know I live here in New York. He thinks I live in Africa!" he said, almost yelling the word 'Africa'.

Robin sighed. "well, what was she going to do bb? They left the tower because they were both afraid. And Raven wasn't going to just tell Zander that his father lives here. He hasn't ever met you…" he said.

"That doesn't matter!" bb yelled.

Robin just stared at him. Beastboy stopped walking and glared at Robin.

"Then what does matter beastboy?" robin asked calmly.

Beastboy looked back at the ground. "What matters is that Zander knows that I'm his father. Not some guy that lives in Africa!" he said.

Robin walked up to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. Beastboy looked over at him. Robin had a look of concern and worry on his face.

"You going to be ok Bb?" robin asked.

Beastboy nodded his head and smiled at robin. "Yeah, ill be ok. Thanks."

Robin smiled back at him and took his hand off his shoulder. "Do you want to go back? Raven and Star are probably wondering where we are…." Robin asked.

Beastboy thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, let's go back."

Robin and Beastboy walked back down the street towards the apartment.

Meanwhile:

Zander came bounding down the stairs holding the photo album close to his chest. Star and raven watched as Zander skipped the last step, avoided tripping over the carpet, and ran into the living room.

Star smiled at the little boy. "Zander go fix the carpet, and then ask us your question." Star said smiling.

The little boy set the book down on the coffee table, and ran back to fix the carpet. When he finally finished putting it back in its place he ran back to Star and Raven.

"Now, what's your question?" raven asked smiling at her little boy.

Zander picked the book back up and climbed up on the couch between Star and Raven. He opened the book to one of the back pages and pointed to a picture.

"Who's that person?" he asked.

The picture was one of the team before they had split up. Robin had his arm around Star's waist and Beastboy was hugging Raven. Cyborg was behind all of them with his arm draped over Jinx. But there was someone else in the picture besides Jinx. Standing next to Star and Robin was none other than Terra.

"She looks like one of those blonde people that were being mean to aunt Star." He said, still pointing to Terra.

Raven took a deep breath and looked at Star. They didn't tell him that Terra was once a member of the team. They actually hadn't said anything to Zander about Terra; they never thought that she would be released from the stone. Raven looked at Star and nodded.

"Zander that's Terra. Remember how aunt Star and I told you that we used to save Jump city?" raven asked.

The little boy didn't say anything; he just nodded his head and smiled, his little fang sticking out of the corner of his mouth. ((A/n. Aw!)) Star smiled.

"Well, Terra was part of the team for a little bit. But, she betrayed us, and then she died to save Jump city." Star finished.

Zander had a look of utter confusion on his face. "But, if she was a good guy, then how could she be a bad guy, and how did she die saving Jump city?" he asked.

Starfire laughed and set the boy on her lap. Raven smiled and brought up the album. She flipped through it and found one of Terra when they first met her.

"Ok. Let me explain a little better. Terra had power over earth, so she could control rock. Ok? Well when we first met her she couldn't control her power." Raven said, pointing to the picture.

Zander smiled, and nodded.

"Ok. Well, Terra ran away, and we didn't see her for a while. When she came back she could control her powers really good, so we brought her on the team." Raven said.

She flipped to another picture of the entire team with Terra. They were at the pizza place, eating pizza and smiling. Zander looked at the picture and smiled. Raven continued.

"But, awhile after she joined the team…" raven started.

"It was only a few weeks." Beastboy said.

Raven, star and Zander all turned around. Robin and Bb were standing in the doorway, listening to the girls tell Zander about Terra. Raven looked at Beastboy and smiled.

"Um, Star why don't you and Robin tell him the rest, I'll be right back." Raven said.

Star smiled. "Sure Raven." She said.

Raven stood up and walked over to Bb. Robin went over and took Ravens spot on the couch.

"So, it had only been a few weeks and.." robin started.

Raven and Beastboy walked into the kitchen, leaving Robin and Star to tell the rest of the story. Once they were in the kitchen Raven turned to Bb.

"So, are you ok?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "I'm fine, sorry I yelled." He said, looking at her.

"Well, I should have told Zander the truth, and we need to tell him soon." She said.

"Let's tell him tonight." He suggested.

Raven thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, lets tell him tonight."

Raven and Bb smiled at each other and went back into the living room. Starfire was showing Zander a picture of Terra as a statue.

"..And that's what had happened to her." Robin said.

Zander tilted his head sideways at the picture. "How did she get out of the rock?" he asked.

Beastboy turned to Raven and smiled. "You're right. He does ask a lot of questions." He said.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since we've updated. We've been busy and distracted (by RENT if you must know). I changed my pen name. I was TheVampiricAuthor, but now I'm JustALostHopelessRomantic. . Just so you all know. Lol. We have 62 chapters for this story written, its just a matter of typing them up on the computer and its tough when I have a computer that works better than my co-authors does. So, that's why the updates have been- heh- absent. Also, I leave for Scotland in a week and I hope that I'll have at least to chapter 7 up on here. I'll be in Scotland from the 3rd of July to the 20th of July. only about 18 days, so you all can hold out till then.

Some confused reviewers:

We got a review asking about Mike and Joe. You find out who Mike is in the 5th chapter, and I'm not sure when you find out about Joe.. I'll have to check with Irish on that. Um, sorry we kinda left it off with a cliffie, and you'll find out all about Kitten and Terra and don't worry about the coupling, you'll see soon what happens. :rubs hands together while laughing maniacally: hehehe, were so evil! Well, at least I am. XD.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Star watched as Robin explained how Terra got out of the stone. When Robin finished Zander just nodded his head then flipped to another picture, which Star had to admit, was one of her favorites. It was of her and Robin at the prom dancing together. In the background Kitten was being taken away by the police.

"Isn't that other girl the one being taken away by the powiste?" Zander asked.

Star looked up just in time to see Robins cringe.

"Yes it is."

Zander glared at Robin. "So she's a bad guy?" Zander asked, still glaring.

Star knew that glare. Ravens smile told her she too recognized it. Zander always glared like that when he was working up to something.

"No," robin said, catching stars look he added, "not anymore. She was but now she's a good person."

Star had to stifle the laugh at the look of disgust on Zander's face.

"She seemed pretty mean to me."

Star couldn't stop the laughter this time. Raven and Beastboy had the same problem.

"Well she was just having a bad day."

Zander gave a thoughtful look then gave an "Oh," of understanding. "She's having a PMS day?"

Both Robin and Beastboy's mouths dropped, while Star and Raven started to laugh.

"She's having a what?" bb asked.

"She's having a PMS day. That's what mommy and aunt Star say each others having when they are in a bad mood for the day. They call it a PMS day."

This made Star and Raven laugh harder, because Zander made it sound like he was talking to a very slow child. Robin and Bb looked at Star and Raven who just shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, we'll go with that." Robin said.

"Does she get those a lot?"

Before Robin could answer some one else did. "Yeah, she does."

Everyone's eyes turned to the door to see Cyborg standing there.

"The door was open so I just let myself in."

He smiled at Raven and Star as they walked over to him.

"Hi Cy."

"Hi Raven." they said as they embraced.

"Hi Cy." Star said, embracing her old friend.

"Hey Star, good to see you're in a better mood."

Star was about to reply when Zander came over to look at Cyborg.

"Is this the guy in the Tutu?"

Cy cringed as Star said, "Yes Zander it is."

Zander just nodded and then walked back to the couch and flipped through the album.

"How did you find us?" robin asked.

"Easy really, I just followed the general direction you went and then I saw Bb and you head into this building. Took me a while to find the right apartment." Cyborg answered.

"Look Cy, don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?" raven asked.

"I wanted to see you guys but the main reason is to make sure you guys don't kill each other." Cyborg said with a grin that made Star laugh.

"Well, I think Raven was giving killing me some serious thought at first but she'd miss me too much." Star said.

"Yeah, like a dog misses his flees." Raven said, but the grin gave her away.

The adults started to talk as Star kind of sat back, enjoying the sounds of her friends' voices; oh but how she had missed hearing them. Star felt a tug on her hand and looked down to see Zander.

"What is it sweetie?"

Everyone's talking quieted but didn't stop.

"When is mommy going to tell me that Beastboy is my daddy?" Zander asked in a loud whisper.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Zander. All Raven could say when Zander's eyes turned on her was "Uh."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Raven sat there completely stunned, staring at the little 4-year-old. Starfire was standing there, looking at him too.

"How'd you--"

"I heard you guys talking." Zander said, looking at Bb.

Beastboy looked about as shocked as Raven as Zander looked back at her.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" Cy whined.

Bb glared at him and he immediately backed off.

"Zander, let's go in the other room for a minute." Raven said.

She got off the couch and Zander followed her into the dining room around the corner.

"I'll be right back."

"No, Beastboy. Let Raven talk to Zander for a few minutes." Star said.

It sounded less like a suggestion and more of an order, but either way Bb sat down. _She's right_ he thought.

Raven took Zander into the dining room and sat him down. She sat next to him and sighed, her violet hair fell into her face. After pulling it behind her ears she looked at her son.

"How did you find out? Tell me the truth." She said, empathizing 'tell the truth'.

He looked down at his feet and mumbled something.

"What?"

He mumbled, but a little louder this time.

"Zander Matthew Logan you have to the count of five to tell me." she said sternly. "One, Two, Thr--"

"I read his mind." He said.

Raven sighed. Along with being able to shape-shift Zander had some of her powers and mind reading minds happened to be one of them.

"Zander, aunt Star and I have told you a million times."

"Don't use your powers unless it's an emergency!" they said in unison.

"See, you know the rules. Now, why did you do it?"

He looked down at his feet again, not meeting his mothers' eyes.

"I don't know isn't an answer." Raven warned.

Meanwhile, Bb, Cy, Star, and Robin were having another conversation when the phone rang.

"I'll be right back." Star said, getting up and going over to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked. There was a short pause. "Oh, its you. What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound happy. They heard a mans voice on the other line. "No! I'm babysitting Zander tonight. I know, I know, but I cant." She rolled her eyes and waited for a second. "Ok, I'll talk to you later. Ok… Ok… Goodbye Mike!" she hung up the phone and slammed it back down on the receiver. "That guy does not take no for an answer!" She said, walking back over to the guys.

"Who's Mike?" Cy asked, playfully elbowing her.

She shoved him back and smiled. "Mike is one of the guys I met over at the clinic. He's been asking me out for weeks." She said. "Its bad enough that I see him all the time at work but aqu--" she stopped herself. "Mike calls constantly." She finished quickly.

"Wait a minute, Mikes Aqualad isn't he?"

Star stared at Cyborg in disbelief. "How'd you--"

"Bumblebee complains about him all the time." He said, smiling.

Meanwhile:

Zander explained to his mother what had happened and was waiting for her to say something.

"Ok, listen Zander. Beastboy is your father but he didn't know." Raven said.

Zander tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know how Star and I used to be Titans right? Well we left after-" she was cut off by a loud crashing noise that came from the living room.

"What the?" Raven left Zander and ran into the living room. "Oh my God."


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Apparently no one likes cliffhangers here. Lol (Duh. I know I don't.). So, here's Chapter 7 for all you wonderful reviewers. . Enjoy-

Luff- Nightingale (JustALostHoplessRomantic)

Chapter 7:

In the doorway stood Kitten and Terra. Upon seeing them Star had dropped her glass of water and it had smashed. Stars head snapped around at the sound of Raven's exclamation.

"What's going on in here?" raven asked.

Star saw Zander's head peek out of the dining room.

Fearing that a fight might ensue, Star picked up the photo album and called Zander over.

"Take the picture book back up to your room. Its nap time anyway." Star said.

Zander knew by the tone of his aunt Stars voice that it wasn't something to argue about. So after glaring at the two intruders Zander walked up the stairs.

"I repeat, what's going on?" raven asked, looking at Star.

"Don't look at me, they just showed up."

Star looked at Robin and Beastboy who were looking at the girls at the door. Star couldn't help it, she felt jealous.

"We came here because we have reservations at a restaurant." Terra said.

Star glanced at Raven and saw the look that said she was seriously considering walking over and smacking her. Star couldn't say she blamed her. Terra and Kitten were the kind of women that made other women feel that way.

"Well I'm sorry Terra but Bb cant go." Star said.

The whole group looked at Star.

"And why not?" terra asked.

"Yeah star, I know I should stay and I will. But why cant I go?" he asked, the first part earning him a gasp of shock from Terra.

"Because I've known Zander since he was a day old, and I know if you leave he'll be hurt. He'll think Terra's more important to you than your son." Star said.

"Stars right, you two go home and entertain yourselves. Bb and I are staying." Robin said.

"I know you don't prefer this whore over me, Robin." Kitten said hotly.

Robin opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Kitten screamed, finding herself on the ceiling. The group looked over to Raven. Her hand was angled in the direction of Kitten.

"You are in our home and will show some respect or get out." Raven said, setting Kitten down with a thump.

Kitten took a threatening step toward Raven only to be stopped at the sound of a very threatening growl from the side of her. Looking to her right, Kitten saw a huge wolf.

"Robin!" she screeched.

"Oh, calm down. It's only Simba for Pete's sake." Star said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Star, what's it got in its mouth?" Beastboy asked.

Before Star could answer, Zander's voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Simba, I asked you to bring Kit four minutes ago!" Zander scolded the wolf.

At the sound of the little boys voice the object in the wolfs mouth lifted its head and began to squirm, revealing itself as a little fox. Zander walked calm as can be over to the wolf and grabbed the fox out of its mouth.

"What is that?" Beastboy asked.

"It's my pet fox. His names Kit, aunt Star gave him to me. Do you want to see him daddy?" Zander asked.

Bb just stared at him. Star could see the uncertainty in Zander's eyes.

"I can call you daddy right?" Zander asked hopefully.

Star could swear she saw tears in Beastboy's eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Terra glared at Bb, but he didn't see it. Beastboy walked up to Zander, and got down on his knees so that he was at eye level with him. Putting his hands on the little boys shoulders Bb smiled.

"Yeah, you can call me daddy." He said.

Zander smiled and wrapped his arms around Bb's neck. Terra was giving Bb a death glare and went to go break the two up. The next thing they all knew, Terra was surrounded by a black aura and was pined to the wall. Kitten went to go to Terra but Simba backed Kitten into a corner and growled menacingly. Kitten went pale and stared at the wolf.

"Good doggie! Nice doggie! Stay ba- ahh!" the wolf barked at her and she shut up.

Terra glared at Raven, who still had her trapped. "Let me out of here!" she said, pounding on the black bubble.

Raven moved her hand and the bubble disappeared. "I already told you once. Now, leave." She said, pointing to the door.

Kitten had already started inching towards the door, Simba still growling at her. "Terra, lets get out of here!" kitten said, grabbing Terra's arm.

Terra glared at Beastboy. "I'm not through with you." She said.

Kitten and terra left, slamming the door behind them. Beastboy looked at Robin and Cyborg.

"She's going to kill you." Cy said, staring at the door then back to Bb.

Simba walked away from the door and jumped on the couch, resting his head on Robin's leg. Instinctively Robin started petting the wolf and looked at Bb.

"Were both dead." He said.

"No your not." Star said defensively.

"They won't touch you. I'll make sure of that." Raven said, standing next to Star.

Zander tapped his father on the shoulder. Beastboy turned and faced him.

"I think she was having a PMS day." He said in a loud whisper.

Bb, Raven, and Star burst into laughter. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other and shrugged.

"What is so funny?" Cyborg asked.

Star smiled and looked at Zander. "Just Zander. " she said.

Robin and Cy just accepted it and decided Zander had told a quiet joke. Zander pulled on Stars pant leg.

"Aunt Star."

"Yeah Zander?"

He yawned before responding. "I'm tired." He said.

"I told you it was nap time." She said, giggling.

He smiled up at her. "Can daddy take me up?" he asked.

Star looked at Beastboy. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, no problem." He said.

"Zander, show your father where your room is." Raven said.

Zander smiled and took Beastboy's hand. "Its this way!" he said excitedly.

Star turned to Raven after the two ran upstairs.

"He's going to make a great dad." Star said, smiling.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"I always knew he would." Raven replied.

Star smiled at her friend. She felt something soft brush against her leg, looking down she saw Kit looking up at her. Star bent over to pick him up. Robin couldn't help but notice her movements. Star lifted Kit into her arms and walked over to Raven. Handing her the fox, Star pointed up the stairs. When she saw her friends' reluctance she gave her a knowing look.

"Go on you know he won't sleep without him."

Raven just nodded and walked up the stairs. Stars head turned towards the door at the sound of scratching.

"Hey Star, if you want I'll walk him." Robin offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great, his leash is by the door." star said.

Robin nodded and put the on the leash as he headed out the door, the wolf at his side. As soon as Robin was gone Star sat down on the couch with Cyborg.

"How you feeling Star?" Cyborg asked sympathetically.

Star smiled at Cyborg. "Like I'm riding a roller coaster blindfolded. I'm just waiting for the next loop or sharp turn that I know is coming but can't see. So what have you been up to? You know, besides curing Terra." Star asked.

Cyborg winced. "I really wish I hadn't done that. They're both pains in the ass. And they make Robin and Beastboy miserable most of the time." Cy answered. Star gave him a curious look. "Star believe me when I say those two are nothing but whores." Cyborg said.

Star really wanted to ask Cy what he meant but could tell he really didn't want to talk about it, so she dropped it.

"Hey, was that Bumblebee I saw you with earlier?" star asked.

Cy smiled a big smile that lit up his whole face. "Yeah, were engaged." Cy said.

Stars mouth fell open in awe, and then she leaned over and hugged him. "Cy, that's great news! I'm so happy for you." Star exclaimed.

"I guess you told her about you and Bee." Bb said as he came down the stairs.

"What about him and Bee?" raven asked.

"They're engaged." Beastboy said simply.

Ravens reaction was much the same as Stars.

"Speaking of which, I have to go were supposed to go look at this house." Cy said.

After saying their good-byes and wishing him luck, Cyborg left just as Robin returned from his walk with Simba.

"I was thinking, Bb why don't you and Raven go out to dinner tonight?" robin suggested.

"That's a great idea. What do you say Raven, It'll give us a chance to talk." Beastboy said hopefully.

"Ok, but Star you'll have to baby-sit, is that ok?" raven asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll order a cheese pizza. Besides, it's our movie night. He'll be fine." Star said.

"If its alright with Star I'll stay here with her." Robin said.

"That'd be fine, alright." Star said.

Stars attention was now on Beastboy, who had a funny look on his face.

"What's wrong Beastboy?" star asked.

"Does Zander eat meat?" he asked.

"No, actually he mostly eats tofu, but he does eat some things like cheese pizza." Raven answered.

Beastboy nodded and was then flipped onto the couch.

"Hey, what was that for, Star?" he asked with a look of mock hurt.

"That was for three years of Zander guilt tripping me into eating tofu waffles every morning."

Beastboy laughed along with everyone else. Later on as Raven and Bb were walking out the door to go to dinner, Raven stopped and looked at her son who sat on the couch.

"You know the rules Zander?"

"Yes, I know. Listen to aunt Star and no using my powers unless it's an emergency, and it has to be a real emergency." Zander recited the rules. Star laughed at the last part.

:Flashback:

Star walked into the kitchen with Raven who had just got home. They found a green monkey hanging from the freezer with a carton of green mint with chocolate chip ice cream in his fuzzy little hand. (A/n at this point feel free to put your favorite ice cream in the monkey's hand if you want)

"Zander what have I told you about using your powers?" Raven asked the monkey who was now on the floor changed back into a little boy ice cream still in hand.

"But was an emergency. Aunt Star was on the phone and I couldn't reach the ice cream." Zander said.

(Now there's an emergency if I ever heard one) But both women no matter how hard they tried couldn't remain stern the look of complete sincerity on Zander's face his total belief that it really was an emergency had the both of them laugh.

End Flashback

"And Star no scary movies." Raven said.

"Yes Raven I know" Star looked over to B.B and Robin. "Put the wrong movie in one time and she holds it over your head for ever." Star told them.

"Oh and."

"Raven honey I know the rules. You know I know the rules so stop stalling and go." Star told her friend as she pushed her and B.B out the door, which she promptly shut in their faces.

"Now," Star said, turning back to Robin and Zander "What movie should we watch?"

Zander ran over to the DVD case where all the movies were kept. He ran back to star and held up a move for her.

"All Dogs Go To Heaven!" Zander said. (a/n not sure if you can get that on DVD but in this story you can. Besides I love that movie.)

"It's his favorite." Star told Robin in a hushed voice. " I think it has something to do with the talking dogs." Star explained.

Robin nodded but he couldn't help thinking that Star seemed to like it too. Robin put the movie in and joined Star and Zander on the couch with the Zander in the middle. The cheese pizza came a short while later.

'This sure beats going to a restaurant with Kitten.' Robin thought as he glanced at Zander who was now curled up in Star's lap. 'I wonder if B.B is having a better time with Raven then he did with Terra.'


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Raven and B.B got into the car and drove off towards the restaurant.

"Rae, don't worry they'll be fine." B.B. said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who's worrying? I'm not."

"Raven, your knuckles are turning white from gripping the steering wheel to tight."

She sighed, "Ok, I am a little worried about them, but I'll be fine." Beastboy rolled his eyes jokingly and smiled. 'Relax, they'll be fine.' she thought to herself.

---

About halfway through the movie Zander fell asleep, lying on Stars lap. Robin smiled as Star tried to move him to the other side of the couch but was having some issues.

"Need help?" Robin asked sarcastically.

---

Raven and B.B had arrived at the restaurant, Las Noches, and were seated toward the front of the restaurant near a window. Beastboy was looking at the menu with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't see tofu on here!" he said, flipping through it a fourth time.

"Beastboy do you ever eat anything besides tofu being on.." she trailed off.

B.B looked up to from the menu and looked at Raven. She was staring at the door, her eyed wide. "Raven.. what is it?" he looked around and saw what (or should I say who) she was staring at.

Robin and Starfire had successfully moved Zander to the other side of the couch and was now sitting next to each other watching the movie.

"How do you think things are going for Raven and B.B?" Star asked.

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Knowing those two, I can't tell."

Star laughed "They're probably having an.. interesting time." She said.

In the doorway of the restaurant was Kitten and Terra. A waitress greeted them and seated them at the table right next to B.B and Raven.

'This is going to get ugly!' he thought.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Robin and Star were walking down the stairs, Robin doing his best not to look at Star's ass when Raven came in and slammed the door.

"I don't think it went well." Robin whispered to Star.

"Your damn right it didn't go well!" Raven shouted as several of the lamps in the living room had their light bulbs shatter into a million pieces of glass, only to be thrown into the garbage with a swing of Ravens hand.

"Your friend is waiting in the car with your little whores." Raven snapped, breaking several more bulbs in the dinning room.

Star was extremely grateful that they had put Zander to bed. Robin said goodbye to Star and Raven, then went out to the car got in and looked at his friend for an explanation. B.B pointed to the back seat where a very smug looking Kitten and Terra sat.

"What happened?" Robin asked as they drove off.

"Why don't you ask them?" B.B said as he gripped the wheel tighter.

Robin turned to look at the two women in the back with a questing eyebrow raised.

"All we said was maybe she left because she wasn't sure who the father of her child was."

Robin's mouth dropped to the floor "So you basically called her a cheating whore?" Robin asked.

"No." Kitten said.

"No they just strongly hinted toward it." Beastboy said.

-Meanwhile-

"They said that to you?" Star asked in wide-eyed disbelief as Raven told her what happened as they sat at the kitchen table after Robin left, having already replaced all the broken light bulbs.

"Oh that's not all." Raven continued. "When B.B went to the bathroom they even suggested that Zander wasn't his son." Raven told Star.

(A/n keep in mind, Zander looks like a mini Beastboy and both guys know about this part in the conversation. Will be important latter on)

"Who is the father then Slade? Or maybe its Mumbo Jumbo." Star drawled sarcastically. "Zander is the spiting image of his father he even has his fathers powers!" Star continued. "He has since the day he was born."

-Flashback-

(A/n I know theirs a lot of flashbacks sorry just trying to give you a sense of what went on in the past 5 years so bare with me)

Raven was screaming as she held Stars hand.

"Just one more big push raven." the doctor said.

"You said that five minutes ago!" Raven screamed back but gave another push.

After 5 more seconds of pushing a loud scream filled the room. The doctor handed the baby to the nurse but he had an odd look on his face. After a nodded from Raven, Star walked over to the nurse to see the baby. Star immediately knew why the doctor had made an odd face. The baby looked perfectly normal, his emerald eyes, his ten fingers and toes, defiantly a boy. All normal except for his green skin and pointed ears. Star, with the nurse's ok, picked him up and carried him to raven.

"He looks just like his father" Star said as she handed Raven her son. (A/n: Aw. Tear)

-End flashback-

"Raven don't pay attention to those two bitchy little whores." Star told her friend. "Besides, we both know it couldn't be Robin's cause you just don't measure up to me." Star told Raven, giving her friend a playful shove.

"Oh yes, I slept with Robin we couldn't get enough of each other." Raven drawled.

There was a silence and then both women laughed themselves into hysterics.

Back at the tower Robin and B.B were siting at the kitchen table (Or counter not sure which,) having a beer.

"So you hold in up man?" Robin asked.

He was really worried about his friend. Though B.B had grown out of his need to tell a joke every five seconds, the ex Titan usually wore his trademark smile. If B.B wasn't smiling then he wasn't ok.

"I have a son Robin." B.B said in a low voice filled with awe and hurt.

"I know B.B, you have a son." Robin said, knowing there was more to it then that but not sure what.

"I have a four year old son that I know nothing about." Robin saw such pain in his friends' eyes. "Robin I don't know his favorite food, his favorite game, I don't know his first word. Why?" B.B looked like someone who just been delete a death defying blow.

"Why what B.B?" Robin asked.

"Why didn't she tell me? Was I so unapproachable? Or did she think I'd make a bad father? Why would Raven do this to me?" B.B's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I don't know its something your going to have to ask Raven." Robin said. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "But I don't think it was because she thought you make a bad father." Robin said. B.B gave a grateful smile.

"Then why?" he asked again. "Why?"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"I don't know why." Robin said.

"Then who does besides Raven?"

Robin sighed. "You're going to have to ask her." he said.

---Meanwhile---

the girls stopped laughing and sat on the couch.

"Let's see what's on the news." Star said, picking up the remote and clicking on the TV.

A female announcer was sitting at a large desk on the screen, holding a stack of papers in front of her. She glanced down at them before continuing. "..And in other news, two men escaped from Jump City prison. Control freak and Dr. Light. They escaped from prison earlier today. Authorities have captured control freak who was found in a Dumpster just two hours ago. If anyone has seen dr. light please contact the authorities immediately."

Star clicked off the TV, not interested in hearing more.

"He isn't smart enough to break out of prison himself….." Raven thought aloud.

"Raven, just let them handle it. Neither of them can do much harm besides, Dr. Light's afraid."

"of what?"

"Not what, who, and its you, Rae."

Raven gave star a playful shove and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Zander asked.

Rae and Star turned to see Zander in his little cowboy footie pajamas clutching a teddy bear, standing on the last step.

"Zander what are you doing up?" Raven asked.

She stood up and walked over to her son.

"I couldn't sleep, and I heard the car pull up, and knew you were home." he said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Raven picked up her son and started going back up stairs. "Star, I'll be right back."

Star nodded and turned the news back on just in time for the sports report.

"They really need to start playing better Joe."

"Yes Mike, the Jump City Tigers do need to start using defense in their games."

Star sighed, "No, the Jump city Tigers need to get off the steroids." She said.

Raven carried Zander up the stairs and was putting him back in his bed.

"Now Zander, try to get some sleep ok?" raven asked.

"Ok mommy I'll try." he said.

Zander yawned and pulled his blankets over him and was soon fast asleep. Raven shut his door and went back down stairs.

"The weather sure has been wacky. Snow over here -points- rain here -points- and we can't forget sunshine -points- here" The weatherman, obviously new, pointed to the spots on the map.

"A monkey could do that." Star said. "Hell a blonde with no brains could do that!"

She changed the channel, no longer caring about the weather or the Jump City news. (a/n I have nothing against blondes, I promise. My 2 best friends are blonde) Raven laughed as she watched her friend.

"They need to hire people that actually know what they're doing." she said, stating the obvious.

--Meanwhile--

Robin and Beastboy were still at the counter, a pyramid of beer cans were between them. Robin was half-conscious, but B.B was passed out, leaning forward with his forehead lying on the counter. Cy walked into the kitchen and saw them then the cans.

"I sense a hangover moving in." he muttered, shaking his head at the two.

Cy threw the cans away and put the two men in their rooms. Then made his way back to the kitchen and took out nearly eight pounds of ribs.

"Midnight snack?" Bee asked, walking into the kitchen, hands on her hips.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Robin and B.B both came into the kitchen around noon. Cy was sitting in a chair with Bumblebee on his lap. Bee was the first to notice them walk in.

"So how are you two felling?" she asked.

Both let out a groan. "Cy you got to have a cure for hangovers?" B.B pleaded.

"It's in the fridge top shelf drink up boys we've got a long day." Cy told them.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

He was now holding the supposed cure in his hand he was looking a little skeptical about it. It was orange-ish black with just a hint of green liquid looked nasty and smelled like rotten eggs with a side of dead skunk, and if at all possible it tasted worse then it looked or smelled. Robin was using every ounce of his will power not let his gag reflex kick in and send this vile concoction spew over the kitchen and if B.B's face was any indication he was suffering the same problem.

"We're going on a picnic with Star, Raven, and Zander." Cy informed them. "Star called well you were sleeping and invited us." he continued.

"Sadly, they said that Terra and Kitten were not welcomed. It's a crying shame ant it?" Bee said sarcastically, not even trying to hide her hatred for the two women.

Bee had never gotten along with Terra and Kitten; she tried to avoid them when ever possible. But when forced into close corridors she either was coldly polite, or snipping at them or she just plan ignored them. Bumblebee had really missed Raven and Star they had become best friends after she started dating Cy. She was really excited to be seeing them again.

Two hours later they all met in a field full of wild flowers.

"Who picked this spot?" B.B asked looking around his brow lifted questioningly.

"Who do you think" Raven said gesturing her head in Star's direction.

Star blew a raspberry in her friend's direction.

"I like it Star." Bee said hugging Star then Raven.

"Hey, where's your…" Bee trailed off when as she saw a little boy running toward them flanked by a huge wolf and if Bee wasn't mistaken a fox appeared to be weaving its way threw the tall grass.

Zander carried a small backpack with him. "Hi daddy, hi Robin, hi Cy." Zander said, still a little breathless from the running.

He then turned his attention to Bee. Bumblebee smiled at the little boy as she bent down to eye Level with him.

"Hi my name's Bumblebee you must be Zander." she said, smiling.

Zander nodded "Hi bumbebee." Bee laughed at Zanders miss-pronouncing.

"You can call me Bee." she told him.

"Ok!" Zander said, smiling.

"Hey little man," Star said drawing Zander and everyone's attention to her "Didn't you have something you wanted to ask your dad?"

Zanders eyes light up as he remembered his question. Walking over to his father and looking up at him with hopeful eyes he asked, "Can you throw a baseball?"

B.B smiled down at his son. "Sure can, Robin and Cy can to." B.B told him.

Zander's eyes and smile widened. "Then you guys can teach me? Aunt Star tried," Zander said before he dropped his voice to a loud whisper "She isn't very good, she said Robin tried to teach her but it didn't work."

Robin laughed. Star tilted her chin up and gave an indigent sigh. But the smile that she couldn't stop from creeping across her face gave away the fact that she wasn't really mad.

"I'll have you know there is no such thing as a bad students only bad teachers" Star said.

Everyone laughed at this. Then the boys took Zander out further into the field and began the lesson. The girls lade out the blanket and sat down to watch.

"So." Bee began. "I know why Star left, But why did you Raven? Why didn't you tell B.B?" Bumblebee asked. Raven sighed and looked over to Bee.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

'Why do people keep asking me that!' Raven thought to herself angrily.

"I left the tower because I was scared and pregnant. I knew that B.B was the father but I was afraid to tell him, so I suggested that Star and I leave. She wasn't sure at first, but she found Robin in bed with Kitten. So we left." Raven told her.

Bumblebee nodded. "So wait, how did you know she was pregnant?" Bee asked Star.

"I had a dream and saw him." Star said simply.

Bee looked completely confused but understanding it all at the same time.

"Heads up!" Beastboy yelled.

The girls looked up just in time to see the baseball flying towards them, Star and Bee screamed, Raven just sighed and used her powers to stop the ball and throw it back to B.B. Robin and Cy laughed as the ball bounced off B.B's head and into Zanders hand.

"Thanks mom!" Zander called.

"Yeah thanks a lot." B.B muttered, rubbing his head.

"I heard that!" Raven called, glaring playfully at him. Bee and Star laughed and the three watched as Zander, Cy, Robin, and B.B continued playing catch. At one point, in the process of trying to actually catch the ball, Robin and Cy ran into each other. Robin received a bloody nose and Cy laughed. ((A/n Cy's metal, he really can't get hurt to bad, lol.)) They all decided to stop playing and joined the girls on the blanket. Zander walked up to Star.

"What's for lunch?" he asked.

Nearby, Simba and Kits ears perked up at the mention of food. Star laughed and pulled out a picnic basket. Kit and Simba walked over and started sniffing the basket, eager for food.

"Kit, Simba get away from there!" Star scolded.

The next thing they knew, Simba picked the picnic basket up in his mouth and took off with Kit right behind him.

"Hey! Get back here!" Zander yelled.

Everyone got up and started running after them.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

When they finally caught up with Simba and Kit they were just finishing the chocolate cake. Raven used her powers to bring the basket to her.

"Its empty, they ate it all." Raven informed them.

Everyone glared at the two animals. Star looked around and drooped down on her ass and started to laugh hysterically. Everyone looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I really don't see anything funny about this Star." Robin said.

Star clutched her stomach and continued to laugh. She finally managed to calm down enough to explain. "I'm sorry guys but you guys were looking at Simba and Kit the exact same way you used to look at Beastboy when you guy were mad at him"

There was a silence and then everyone burst into laughter, even Zander who didn't understand it but found laughter highly contagious. About five minutes later when everyone had managed to stop laughing Cy couldn't help but ask.

"So what are we going to do for food?"

Star looked smilingly at Zander who was also smiling.

"We'll be right back." Star told them, then stood up took Zanders hand and walked to the car, Leaving their very confused companions to walk back to the blanket without them. Star and Zander met them 15 minutes later with another picnic basket in hand.

"We came prepared for just such an incident." Star explained as Simba started inching his way towards her, who saw him coming. "Woah, bud!" Star said, pointing her finger at him. "Don't even think about it. They let you live after the first one, do it again and you might not be so lucky!"

To Robin's amazement the wolf seemed to understand perfectly and backed away from the basket. Everyone sat down to eat. Zander sat on Star's lap. Zander knew his aunt Star would let him slip Kit some of his vegetables that he didn't like. He did this every chance he had at home. Kit, knowing that more food was coming, came to sit next to them. Kits fluffy red tail kept hitting Robin's arm making a very pleasant breeze and tickling his arm. A couple of minutes later the had been passed out and everyone was talking loudly to be heard over the numerous conversations going on. Robin and Star were talking about the prison break, Star was asking if there were any leads. Robin told her there were none. Zander sat and listed to the adult while catapulting broccoli to Simba with his fork. He smiled as Simba caught the broccoli in his mouth and swallowed it whole. The flying broccoli caught Robin's attention as it whizzed by his head and flew into the massive jaws of the wolf who promptly snapped his massive jowls shut. Zander giggled at the sight, Robin on the other hand couldn't help but notice the sharp large teeth and the power with which they clamped down, Star laughed as she watched Robin's eyes widen in horror.

"Despite what you saw yesterday he really is perfectly harmless." (a/n wow 15 chapters for just 2 days) Star told him.

"Where did you get him from?" Robin asked.

"I work as a Vets assistant, he came in when he was a puppy, I took him home so I could take care of him. And he just kinda became a permanent thing." Star explained to Robin.

There was a soft ringing sound it took Robin a second to realize it was his cell phone. "Sorry I'll be right back." he apologized as he got up and walked away to answer his phone.

Star turned her attention back to Zander who was in the process of loading his fork with potato salad. "Don't even think about it, your mother will kill you." she told the little boy, who gave her a sheepish little smile before setting the food loaded fork down. (a/n so we're clear he's fling the food behind him not in front of every ones face. Just so you know.)

"Zander stop flinging food and eat" Raven scolded, not bothering to look at her son to do so.

"Yes ma'am" he replied sullenly and began to push his food around his plate before taking a small bite. Star leaned down to whisper in Zanders ear.

"If you eat everything on your plate, I've got another chocolate pie in the car as a back up dessert. But you have to eat the rest of your food or you can't have any, understand?"

Zander nodded his head so much he reminded Star of a bobble head doll.

Mean while Robin wasn't having such a great time. The phone call was from Kitten and boy was she pissed. (A/n Bitchy people usually are pissed most the time.)

"Yes I know I canceled on you last night but we didn't have plans for tonight!" Robin said before he quickly pulled the phone from his ear as kitten began to scream. "Look I've got to go I'll talk to you later bye." And with that he hung the phone on a still screaming Kitten.

Robin then proceeded to walk back to the others. Robin was just sitting down when B.B's phone began to ring.

"Don't answer it, they're pissed off!" Robin warned B.B.

"Just cause Kittens pissed doesn't mean Terra is too." B.B said.

"Bet you ten bucks she's pissed" Bee said to Cy.

"No way I know she's pissed!" Cy replied, then leaned down closer to whisper so that only Bee could hear him. "Its Terra and Kitten were talking about here their always pissed."

Bee chuckled at this, knowing it to be true. Hesitantly, B.B answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked, then pulled back as the screaming ensued.

"Where are you? B.B are you with that whore?" the voice on the other line shouted.

B.B flushed red and covered the earpiece with his hand. Robin smacked his hand to his forehead as B.B walked away from the blanket. Everyone could sense the tension. Everyone except Zander, of course

"What's a whore?" Zander asked with those big innocent green eyes going from one adult's face to the other. And to every ones amazement, Raven smiled.

"Why don't you ask your father when he gets back?"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

B.B was trying to get Terra to shut up, but it wasn't as easy as it sounds.

"You should just hang up!" B.B turned to face Robin, who was standing behind him with his arms crossed.

He rolled his eyes and shut his phone, hanging up on the still shrieking Terra.

"And now you needed to go back there and tell Zander what a whore is" Robin said smirking.

"Why do I need to do that?" B.B asked.

"Thanks to Terra's big mouth, Zander, well everyone at the blanket heard her yell, and he asked what a whore is. Nice going, I told you not to answer it." Robin said.

B.B ran a hand through his spiky green hair. "Great!" he mumbled.

Robin went back to the blanket followed by B.B. Zander saw him sit down and jumped up from Stars lap, leaving his plate of potato salad behind.

"Hey dad" he said, sitting down next to his father.

"Hey Zander" B.B said, waiting to hear his sons question.

"Mommy told me to ask you, what's a whore?"

B.B sighed and shot Raven a glare before explaining to his son. Raven saw the glare and knew it promised payback, but she didn't care. Nor was she entirely worried about it, he couldn't really do anything horrible to her. She broke her thoughts when she heard her son let out an understanding

"oh"

bee smiled and looked at B.B "So, exactly how pissed off was Terra?" she asked, her smile never leaving her lips.

B.B gave her a small glare and winced. "You really don't want to know" he said his eyes twitching a little bit.

Cyborg laughed. "Told you!" he said.

Bee smiled at him. Star smiled as Zander stood up and took his spot on her lap and reluctantly picked up his potato salad. He glared at it for a moment before picking up his fork and eating it. To his surprise it wasn't that bad. Starfire had gotten used to cooking earth meals and using an oven. This after a few cooking classes with Raven. Zander smiled at Star and continued eating the salad. Meanwhile, B.B was busy giving Raven death glares as she talked to Robin about the recent prison break.

"We were hoping to find something, but there was no luck." Robin said.

"Why would Dr. Light break out of prison? I mean, he's probably up to something more then just flooding the city with light." Raven said.

Robin chuckled, but knew the telekinetic was right. "As I said, we have no leads, but maybe you two can help!" he said, hoping they could help.

"I think that we could help." Raven said.

Robin smiled. "Great, I already have an idea of who might be behind all this." he said.

"Robin, if you say Slade, I will be forced to kill you. Slade is gone, he can't be behind it!" Raven said, narrowing her eyes.

Robin scoffed. "He escaped from prison a year ago, he was never captured and I for one, think that he's behind all of this, and if you kill me I'll just come back and kill you because the good guy almost never dies." Robin said defensively.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, almost." she said smugly.

Robin eyes widened in fear. Raven laughed at his expression.

"You wouldn't…!"

"Wanna try me?" Raven asked.

Robin shook his head and moved closer to Star and farther away from Raven.

A/N: (JustALostHopelessRomantic) I'm Baaacckk! --Claps-- I had an excellent time in Scotland and Ireland, but its good to finally be home. I tweaked chapters 12-this one. I couldn't help but notice how people were reviewing about the sudden change in format and spelling mistakes. Irish was updating while I was gone, and if it wasn't for her, it probably wouldn't have been updated till today (7/29/06). That's a long wait in my opinion so I told her to go ahead and update and that I would tweak them later. I finally got the chance to update. Yeah, it's been crazy. Anyway, the next chapter, Chapter 17, should be up soon, I think that the story's currently at Irish's house so I'll have to steal it from her and update for you guys. And I'll shut up because this is getting to be longer than I wanted it to be. See ya, and updates coming soon!


	18. Chapter 17!

Chapter 17:

Star noticed Robin moving closer. "Don't worry, me and Zander will protect you from the big bad raven." Star teased, giving him a wicked smile.

Everyone laughed; Robin just rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Ok, aunt Star, I'm done with my salad, can I have some pie now?" Zander asked.

Everyone's eyes turned to Star.

"You've been holding out on us." Beastboy said.

"Robin, frisk her." Cy said with a sly smile.

"I don't think so. First off, I never said anything about having a dessert so there for I wasn't holding out. Secondly, you both need to stop watching those old P.I movies. You've obviously seen one to many. And lastly what do you mean frisk her?" she covered Zander's ears. "Where the hell do you think I have it?" she finished.

"I got it." Zander told them, setting it down gently on the blanket in front of Star.

He took a seat next to Star, licking his lips and everyone began to laugh.

Three days later Star was shopping once again with Zander.

"I don't know why I need more clothes." Zander grumbled.

"'Cause mommy said you do, stop your grumbling or no ice cream. Now, I have to stop at the bank and.." she trailed off.

Across the street in the middle of robbing the bank was Dr. Light and none other than Slade.

"Oh great, he's never going to shut up about this one." Star mumbled as she grabbed Zander and ducked behind a statue.

"Who are those men?" Zander asked.

"They're bad men, now Zander I need you to stay here and put up your shield." Star told him. (A/n: his shield is like Ravens but its green- picture the Green Lanterns shield.)

"But you and mommy said not to use my powers in front of people." He said in an unsure little voice.

"I know but I'm telling you today that it's ok. Now do it."

As soon as Star was sure that Zanders shield was up she headed toward the two villains.

"Oh, now come on guys. Two villains who have been in jail, what- Six, seven, years- and all you could come up with is a bank robbery?" Star asked, catching the men's attention. "Not even a well thought out robbery." She said, making a tsk sound.

"Well, if it isn't one of our little titans. Well," Dr, Light said, his eyes traveling over Stars body. "Not so little anymore."

Slade made a rumbling sound in his throat in agreement.

"Oh, please be still my beating heart- Oh wait nope, sorry that's my stomach churning." She said, throwing a starbolt at Dr. Light, sending him flying.

She did a flying charge at Slade, who jumped and landed on her back, smashing her into the ground. Star got up and shook it of, both her hands prepared with starbolts. She shot off a starbolt towards Dr. light and with that, Dr. Light and star fired off rounds of energy. Star was so caught up with her fight with Dr. Light that she didn't notice Slade come up behind her and grab her arms, pinning them to her sides. And even though she could still shoot starbolts from her eyes it didn't do her to good as a block for Dr. Light's powers. After about five minutes of this they were interrupted by a voice.

"Leave my aunt Star alone!" Zander yelled, coming out from behind the statue.

"Oh, what's this?" Dr. Light said in a cold, sly voice, looking at the little energy that seemed to be radiating off of him.

"You want us to leave her alone do you?" Slade asked as his hand reached up and grabbed Stars throat. "We'll leave her alone when she's dead."

It was that last part that seemed to set Zander over the edge.

"Go away!" he screamed.

And with that, vast amounts of energy exploded from his little body, sending Dr. Light and Slade flying. A metal pole that had been bent and broken went straight through Slade's shoulder. But despite the great amount of energy released, it had no effect on Star. (A/n: A little info, its only Star, Zander, Slade, and Dr. Light, everyone else took off.) Shaking off her shock Star ran towards Zander. 'Where did that come from?' she thought. Zanders powers had never been thought to have packed such a punch. Apparently the combination of fear and anger set him off. By the time Star reached Zander, Dr. Light and Slade had already gotten away.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Star asked.

There were tears in his eyes. "They were going to kill you." He said, his bottom lip trembling.

"But I'm ok now, thanks to you. Come on honey, were going to titans tower." Star said, and was glad when the little boy gave a faint smile.

As soon as they were in the car Star called Raven and told her to meet them at the tower. When Star and Zander arrived at the tower they entered to find Terra yelling at Raven to get out of their way.

"Look, we have two villains to find and you're in our way."

"Star told me to come here so I did and I'm staying until she gets here." Raven yelled back. "So." Raven said, turning to Robin. "Find any leads, cause I'll bet you 20 bucks Slade has nothing to do with this."

But before Robin could reply, Star decided to make her presence known. "Hope you brought your purse, Rae."

Everyone turned to see Zander and a very banged up Star.

"What happened are you ok?" Raven asked.

Star then proceeded to tell them what happened. Beastboy interrupted at the part where Zander threw Dr. Light and Slade.

"Wait, he's just a little boy, how's that possible?" B.B asked, looking at Raven. "Did you know he was that strong?"

Raven shook her head from side to side. "I have no clue how it happened." She said honestly.

"I have a theory." Star said.

Everyone looked over at Star, who glanced down at the little boy who was fast asleep on his mothers lap.

"Well, we always knew that Ravens powers were controlled by her emotions. When Zander was born Raven and I assumed that his powers took after B.B even though he showed some telepathic abilities, he didn't seem to have Ravens kind of power. I mean, he started crying but nothing would break. My theory is his powers are controlled by a combination of strong emotions. Like today he was angry and afraid for me, there for his powers were released. I think he's even stronger than you Rae." Star said.

"Well, her theory makes sense to me, but why do you think he's stronger than Raven?" B.B asked.

"Because, when the energy blast threw Slade and Dr. Light, he was holding onto me, but nothing happened to me." Star said.

The group looked at the little boy and then to Raven. (A/n: so you know, Terra and Kitten have been sent out of the main room so it's only B.B, Robin, Cy, Bee, Star an Rae.)

"Is it possible for a telepathic to do that Raven?" Bee asked. "Can they blast right at two people but only hit one?"

A/n: Hey! It's me (JustALostHopelessRomantic) If you want to check out chapters 12-16 I tweaked them so the format or whatever is changed. I came back and saw the 64 reviews and was like, 'holy shit.' Lol. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock. At the end of chapter 16 I added an authors note for ya there. Anyway, as you can see I'm back! I got back the 20th and I've been busy and all that and today I'm home alone so I decided to update. On the 5th I'm going to be turning 16, so there probably won't be an update that day- maybe I'll try to update and say hi. I'm so happy! Lol, ok, I'm probably boring you all and none of you wanna hear about my B-day coming up so, Happy reading!

Luvs, Romantic.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Raven looked at them. "It is possible, but Zander must've been concentrating only on Slade and not focusing on Star." She looked down at Zander then up at Star. "Star, when Zander threw Dr. Light and Slade, what happened?"

Star proceeded to tell them the rest of the story. (Remember, Bb interrupted.)

"And that's it." She finished.

Before anyone could say anything Terra and Kitten came back in the room.

"I thought we sent you guys out of here."

"We wanted to come and see how you guys were doing." Kitten said.

"Well, we don't need you two in here, so go back out there." Cy said.

Kitten glared at him, but before either of them could say anything, both girls were surrounded by black energy and sent out of the room. The doors slammed shut once they were gone.

"Let's get back to finding out why Slade is back." Raven said, annoyance written all over her face.

Robin smiled. "Told you Slade was behind this!" he said triumphantly. "You owe me 20 bucks."

Raven sighed. "I'll pay you later. Now, Star, exactly what were they doing?"

"They were trying to rob the bank. They looked like amateur bank robbers."

"What I don't get is why Slade would rob the bank. I mean, he's sent out robotic armies after you, and he's used Robin and Terra as his apprentices at an attempt to get rid of you guys. I don't see why he would downsize to bank robberies." Bee said.

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe he's low on cash. Who knows? We just need to find out who he is and what his big plan is. He's planning more than a meet and greet. We all know that." Robin said.

Cyborg laughed. "So you do have a sense of humor!" he said.

Everyone else laughed along with Cyborg.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Ok, it wasn't that funny." He said.

Everyone stopped laughing and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Ok, we need to.."

"We know. Find Slade, kick his butt, find out who he really is, figure out his plan, and stop him." Cy said, ignoring Robins sigh. "You only told us that about a hundred times."

Bee rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating just a little bit." She said pointedly.

"I know, but he gets my point." Cyborg said, crossing his arms.

"All right, I get it." Robin said.

"Just don't get all obsessed and flip out when you see Slade." Raven said.

"I don't flip out.."

"No, you just run off after him, and you forget about your own safety." Raven said, interrupting him.

"Yeah man, when you fight him, you do flip out." Cy said, raising an eyebrow.

Robin glared at them. "I wont flip out." He said through gritted teeth.

They all knew everything would change once he saw Slade.

Starfire sighed. "The last time we faced him, you had to be restrained in the med. lab." She said.

"Robin rolled his eyes. "That was a long time ago. It won't happen again."

----

A/N: Before we go into another chapter, let me say how sorry we both are for the lack of updates. Irish and I were given a summer reading assignment, and because I went to Scotland, I got a late start on it. Anyway, if you want the whole story about that, see Irish's profile (I've updated it at the bottom). She wanted me to let you all know how busy both our lives have been and how sorry we both were that we haven't updated in forever. Uh, I would have updated last night but a bat found its way into our house and I had to help my parents get it out. My mom ended up whacking it with the broom (in mid flight) and sent it crashing into the kitchen floor. We thought it was just knocked out, but to be safe my mom put a glass bowl over it and she took a cereal box (it was folded up already) and scooped the bat up and they put it out front. When my mom found it there this morning and saw it hadn't moved- heh- we all knew she had killed it. That was fun. So not. Anyway, since I feel so bad, and it's been forever (sorry!), I updated both chapters 18 and 19. Anyway, onto chapter 19.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"It won't happen again, right, you have to promise us cause if you even show the smallest sign of going off the deep end we'll restrain you." Raven said.

"I promise. Jeez you have one little breakdown and you never live it down." Robin mumbled.

Despite his grumbling Robin was glad to hear his friends say that. He was glad that they were able and willing to take him down if necessary. Though it pissed him off that they couldn't trust him, but he understood.

"How come you guys aren't worried about Terra?" Robin asked.

"Because we know Raven and Star are more than willing to take her out." Bee told him. Beastboy glared at her. "Hell, I'm more than willing." She said.

Star, Cy and Raven all chuckled at Bee's comment, Bb just glared at them.

"So, I think Robin and Star should go back to the bank and play a little Sherlock Homes." Cy suggested.

"Only if I can be Sherlock Homes." Star said. "The boy wonder can be Winston." She smiled at Robin.

"Oh happy day." He said sarcastically.

"We have to stop back at the house so I can change clothes." She said, looking down at her ruined silk top and her pants.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen is why superheroes do not wear regular clothes." Bee said, giving Star a smile.

"I think the girls should stay in the tower." Cy said. Bee nodded her agreement, but she seemed to be the only one.

"Why would we do that exactly?" Raven asked.

"Well, first off if you're here we don't have to waste time getting a hold of you guys if there's an attack, and secondly its safer for Zander after what happened today." Bee explained.

"I agree. Slade will want revenge for himself and when he finds out who Zander is it will just be extra security." Robin said. "Its safer here where everyone can keep an eye on him."

"Fine, but we'll need some stuff from home." Raven agreed.

"Why don't you make a list for Star and Robin and they can pick it up on the way back from the bank." Bb suggested.

It was agreed that Raven, Zander and Star would stay at the tower in their old rooms despite Terra and Kittens protests. Star would also be bringing Kit and Simba much to Kittens dismay.

A half an hour after arriving Star and Robin walked out of the tower with Ravens list. Star followed Robin who now wore a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt and a pair of sunglasses. (A/N: Robin now only wears his mask when he can't wear sunglasses.) Robin came to a halt in front of a midnight blue mustang convertible and hopped in.

"Wow, you own a car now. Didn't realize you knew that there were other modes of transportation than motorcycles." Star teased.

"Har de har har, just so funny. You know if your going to pick on my ride you can walk." Robin playfully scolded her.

"I don't think so. Unlike some people I know, we won't mention names, I know how to fly." Star smiled smugly at Robin.

"Ok, you win. Lets get this over with." He said, putting his hands in the air in defeat as she got in the car.

Two hours later they were headed to Stars house once again after searching the bank for more clues and coming up empty handed. Robin had just pulled into the driveway when a guy started towards them from the porch.

"Who's that?" Robin asked.

"I have no clue." Star replied then, "Can I help you?"

The man walked up to Star, handed her a package and walked away.

"It's for Raven." Star said, looking at the letter attached to the package.

Setting it into the car with a look of confusion on her face Star walked to the house. It took a total of 20 minutes for Star to pack everything that she, Raven, Zander and the animals would need for now. After locking the door Star and Robin got in the car with Kit and Simba in the backseat. When they arrived at the tower Raven used her powers to carry everything in. Star entered the tower followed by Robin and the dogs with only the mystery package in her hand.

"Here Raven, this came for you." Star handed the package to Raven, who set it down, picked up the letter and opened it.

They all watched Ravens eyes widen in what looked like a mixture of horror and confusion.

"Raven, what is it?" Bb asked.

A/N: Dun, dun dun……Sorry, I've always wanted to do that.


	21. authors note

Ok so me and my co-author have made a decision we have decided that its been about 2 yr since we have touched running scared. But we feel bad not continuing if people are genuinely interested in seeing how it ends so we have decided that if more then 50 people respond to this then we will continue the story… if not then we're just going to let it go so as our fans tell us what you want is there still a big enough interest to make this worth or while


End file.
